Team AToons: Sonic X Style
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Team AToons are taking a trip to outter space along with Sonic and the gang and their friends. Then two certain love-hate couples become couples and a villain is after them.
1. Chapter 1: The Trip to Space

**Chapter 1**

**The Trip to Space**

Near a lake, there was Erin, wearing her hair in a ponytail, black glasses, a pink hoodie with a bubble in the middle over a blue turtle neck shirt, a blue skirt, pink jeans, and the same belt and shoes from first appearence, walking down the shore feeling the wind through her face and hair. She sits down a nearby tree and she takes out a some blue thread and a cloth. She begins to thread smiling.

_"Sonic will really loves this." _Erin thought. _"This will be a gift for our frienship of brother and sister."_

After two hours of making it, Erin finally tied it and broke the thread with her teeth. She picks it up from her lap and looks at it. It was a blue bandana. She puts it in her pocket and gets up. She looks at the water which has another island.

"What a great day." Erin smiled. "I always wondered what's on that island out there."

Erin thought for a moment and got out her sceptor to make the water spread out making a path. She walks towards in it almost to the island. She was about a few inches away until a giant robot foot smashes in front of her making the water splash down and Erin fell down. She looks up and gasp seeing a giant robot of Dr. Eggman's. That's when Eggman flew towards the robot in his flying chair.

"Eggman." Erin gasp.

"Why hello there Erin." Dr. Eggman smirked. "I didn't notice you be here."

"I couldn't see why." Erin said, annoyed. "Look I have no chaos emerald."

"No, but I'm have one and there's one on that island."

"Really? I didn't know until know."

She smirks as she gets up and Chika, Kyoko, and Amai came from her backpack.

"Amai, character change!" Erin yelled.

"Sweet, Yummy!" Amai chant.

That's when a pepperment hairclip came on her forehead and she had a huge smirk as she holds a giant candy cane. She hits alot of times but it grabbed her with its rubber tenacle causing erin's hairclip to disapear.

"Erin-chan!" Chika and Kyoko yelled.

Amai growled, made a fist, and was going to beat it but when she did the force of the punch made her flip over to Chika and Kyoko. Erin struggled to get out with all of her strength.

"Sorry but this robot holds your strength so hard you can't barely get out." Eggman laughed.

Erin glared at him and she blew raspberries at him.

"Put me down!" Erin yelled.

"I will once I have the emerald." Eggman said.

That's when a blue flash came making Dr. Eggman look around to see who did that. He looks and sees Sonic on the other island holding the silver chaos emerald.

"Looking for this." Sonic smirk.

"Why Sonic, so glad you could make it." Eggman laughed. "Unfortnatly I have your little friend right where I have her."

Sonic looks and sees Erin, struggling to get out.

"Put her down!" Sonic called.

"I love to but give me that emerald or your girl will be crushed." Eggman said.

"Uh... Beep, beep newsflash nothing bad happens to me because I'm part toon." Erin said, then shouts. "REMEMBER!!"

"Oh!" Eggman realize she was right. "Then in that case, I'll just have to squeeze your breathe out."

The tenatcle squeeze Erin making her choke. Sonic glares at Eggman but smirks.

"You want this then you can just chase me." Sonic said.

He rushes off on top of the robot forwards Erin but it's claws almost got him but he dodge. That's when Tails flew towards him and shouts, "Sonic give me the emerald and you rescue Erin."

"Okay." Sonic said.

He throws it at Tails and he flew off.

"Ahhh, my emerald." Eggman shouted.

Sonic rushed to Erin, opens up the tentacle, and picks up, bridle style. He runs on the tentacle, jumps up, and lands on land.

"Stay here." Sonic said.

He jumps back up, Tails throws him a ring as Sonic catches it, and spins into a ball to destory the robot. When the robot explode, Eggman growls and he left as he shouted, "You haven't seen the last of me Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic lands on the land next to Erin, who was coughing to get air.

"You okay, Erin?" Sonic asked.

Erin nods, "Thanks Sonic."

"I came to pick yah up because Alyssa and Carly were waiting for yah but I didn't expect you to be here." Sonic chuckled.

Erin giggled. Tails flew down and went to Erin as she got up.

"I'm glad your okay." Tails said.

"So am I." Erin smiled.

"Well, let's go then." Sonic said.

Sonic was about to leave until Erin called, "Wait, Sonic."

Sonic stops and turns to Erin. She smiles with her hands behind her back, she pulls out the blue bandana from her pocket and raises it up with her hands towards him.

"I made this for you." Erin smiles.

Sonic looks at it and to her, "You made this for me?"

Erin looks down and smiles of an embrassment as she nods.

"It's a gift for our friendship of being brother and sister." Erin explains.

Sonic looks at it with aw and he takes it from her hand. He smiles as he said, "Can you put it on for me?"

Erin smiles with a nod as she came to him. He puts it around and Erin ties it not too tight. Sonic turns around towards her and he smiles. Erin puts her hands on his shoulders and bent down to his size.

"Sonic, please remember this. Don't ever take this off unless your sleeping and stuff. Please, don't EVER take it off. Promise?" Erin explained and asked.

"I promise." Sonic said.

Erin smiles and hugs him as she and Sonic laughs.

--

At night, Erin was on the roof of Chris's house along with Alyssa, Carly, Mina, and Tails.

"That was so nice of you to give Sonic that bandanna." Carly said.

"Well, it's been a while since I meet Sonic." Erin said. "It seems like only yesterday."

_In a flashback_

We see Erin, as a 14 year old, walking through the jungle of Africa where Timon and Pumbaa lives. That's when she saw someone rushing by a walk way. She duck to the bushes and then saw it went by again.

"Dang! He's faster then a cheetah!" Erin amazed.

She came out of the bushes to follow him but she lost track of him. She stops outside the jungle a few inches into the desert. She snaps her fingers and almost went back into the jungle until she bumped into someone and fell over.

"Woops, sorry about that." Erin said.

She open her eyes and she eye widen when she saw the hyena trio. She jumped in the air, scream like a screaming girl, and ran off with her legs spinning.

"I love it when she does that." Shenzi smirk and went after her.

"When in Rome." Banzai shrugged with a smirk and followed Shenzi.

Ed followed them with a stupid look. Erin ran as fast as she can as she looks at the audience to say, "You know if this keep this up I'll have heart pantions or I'll trip over and make a black eye."

While being chased, Sonic was near a water hole, drinking some water until he heard someone screaming. He looks up and sees Erin being chased by the hyenas. He rans off to save her but he got lose of her. Sonic looks around until he went to a short cut. Erin kept running into a rock cannon, she wants to climb up but can't so she hides in a rock.

The hyenas were coming until Sonic jumped over a rocky cliff and goes in front of Erin. The hyenas got confused until Sonic smirks and rans around them. Erin came out and saw the same hedgehog she saw a few mintues ago. The hyenas watch him until they had their eyes had swirls and they passed out. Sonic then grabbed them and spins aroun with them making them scream and he throws them in the air.

"Very time we go near that girl, we get beaten by someone!" Shenzi yelled.

"Well, I don't know who that guy is but I guess we'll try this next time." Banzai said.

Ed laughs until Banzai slaps him and then they fell on top of a tree and hitting the branches as they fall. When they fell on the ground mubling in pain, the tree fell on them as Banzai annoyingly said, "Timber!" then it smashes on top of them.

Back with Sonic, he saw Erin coming out from behind the rock and she was amazed.

"Hey, you okay?" Sonic asked hand out his hand.

"Yes." Erin answered, grabbing his hand and he pulled her up. "Arigato."

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"It means "Thank you" in Japanese." Erin giggled. "Thank you for saving me. I owe you."

"No prob by the way I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"My name's Erinbubble92 but my friends call me Erin for short since it's my real name." Erin greeted. "Hi!"

They begin to shake hands beginning they will be best friends from this moment on.

_End of Flashback_

"Yep." Erin said. "It's been a long time."

"Erin-san? I didn't told you but tomorrow your team along with us are going to outerspace." Carly said.

"When is it?" Erin asked.

"Tomorrow." Alyssa answered.

"Cool. I can't wait besides tomorrow is a busy day." Erin said. "I just can't wait."

Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai looked down and smiles.

--

Later, in the morning, Erin, Alyssa, and Carly were holding their bags and Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai were holding small bags. They put their stuff in the new and inprove Blue-Typhoon. Erin looks and saw Ringo, Amu, Bia, Tito, and Rita. They all got in the ship as it begin to launch into space. That's when another spaceship went after them and it belong to Eggman. Inside, he was smirking as he followed them.


	2. Chapter2: Operation: MatchUp 1

**Chapter 2**

**Operation: Match-Up 1**

As Blue Typhoon flew, Carly looks at the stars in space wondering where they are going until Sonic came in with boxes.

"Wow, this isn't the cargo hold." Sonic said.

"Oh, hi Sonic." Carly greeted.

"How's it going Carly?" Sonic greeted.

Sonic then left with the boxes.

--

Outside, Tails was putting up palm trees along with Alyssa, wearing a purple space suit with red gloves and boots and a helement.

"That's the last one." Tails said.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Tails. Why do we have palm trees? It's not Tropical in space." Alyssa asked.

"Yeah I know. But it's because of Chris' grandfather. Chuck once told me to it's important to keep the ship like home." Tails said.

"Really? His ideas are sure cool." Alyssa said.

--

Amy Rose was fixing a block with her hammer. Sonic came in and puts the stuff next to her.

"Hey Amy, watch this stuff for me will yah?" Sonic told her.

"Hey, wait!" But before she could say anything, he runs off. "What should I do with this stuff?"

--

We see Knuckles wrenching a screw while Cream, Cheese, Ringo, and Kikki putting stuff done.

"It's good thing you made use the Master Emerald." Ringo smiled.

"And it's lucky for use you can control the Master Emerald." Cream said. "Do you think Carly will be okay, she hasn't been happy for a while?"

Knuckles stopped and thought about Carly which a flashback shows her smiling but it went back to him which made him growl.

"Who cares about her? She always calls me Knucklehead!" Knuckles growled.

Back with Erin, she was putting pieces of mircochips in computers. She was with Bridgett.

"There we go." Erin said, but Erin felt her arm.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked.

"Just a little sore arm." Erin said.

"That must of been a bad fight with your Super form."

"It'll be okay for a while. After all, we're taking a trip and besides Team AToons are on a vaction." Erin laughed.

--

When Blue Typhoon was going further, that's when the alarm came on.

"There's an identify ship coming towards us." Chris said.

"Have you pick up their ID card?" Tails asked.

"They aren't sending anything." Amy said.

"Put a visual on the main monater at maxium soon." Tails ordered.

"Okay." Erin said.

They saw the ship on screen.

"It's Mushu!" Carly said.

"And my/Erin's dad and Timon and Pumbaa." Erin and Alyssa said.

On the screen we see Mushu wearing a helement and waving a white flag while smiling.

--

Later the ship landed and Erin, Carly, Alyssa, Tails, Chris, and Sonic came out with Mushu, Bonkers, Timon, and Pumbaa.

"We not shor what happen excatly but we got lost in space while looking for you." Bonkers said. "Sorry, I didn't came on the ship, Erin."

"No prob, daddy." Erin smiled.

Timon was laughing, "And there was no place to stop for directions."

"You guys been lost since we left?" Carly asked. "But that was a few days ago."

"Well outerspace is a big place plus our warp engine is mess up we didn't had jump in cable." Timon explained.

"You shoulda send out an SOS, we could picked you up soon."

"Are transmit do bobby got broke thanks to a certain red of a dragon." Timon said.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." Mushu yelled.

Tails sighed. "I probaly fix your ship but it may take some time. And until I'm done you have stay on board the Blue Typhoon." Tails said. "And well on here I don't want any trouble, okay Captain's orders."

"Right, no problem." Bonkers saluted.

"Okay." Pumbaa smiled.

"Aw, forget it, I'm not gonna let you bos me around." Mushu said.

"Fine, then Tails won't fix your ship." Erin said.

Timon went on Erin's shoulder which got Erin's attention.

"Don't listen to him. I asure we'll be on our best behavoir." Timon said, jupming back on Pumbaa. "And while your on repairs, why don't you instul our stuff that way we can get home."

Everyone sighed in grief.

"No problem." Tails sighed.

"And you've got to leave Knuckles to fix under the ship." Carly said.

--

Knuckles was under the ship on the other side fixing it. Carly came in with a rolly tray with food.

"Lunch is ready." Carly told him, she looked up and see that Tails is not there. "Where did Tails go?"

"He finishing up the repairs on the Typhoon and left me to do this until I finnish with this." Knuckles moaned.

"Oh Knucklehead, you sure know how to do repairs other then Tails." Carly smiled.

"Hey, I don't care if I fix everyone ship!"

"I'm just joking."

Timon was looking from the corner of the door.

"Well whatta know?" Timon said.

"What's going on, Timon?" Pumbaa asked, as he, Mushu, and Bonkers went to him at the door.

"Now I know why Carly doesn't want us around while Knuckles fixes our ship? That echidna is sure is babe-magnet." Timon said.

"Huh?" Bonkers and Mushu asked.

"Knuckles has a crush on that Imginary making girl." Timon said. "She got rid of us so she can be alone with him. I bet they want to hold hands and gaze at the stars."

Back with Knuckles and Carly, Knuckles came out from under the ship and was eating with Calry in front of him.

"I think you've been busy trying to protect the Master Emerald but you have to stop losing your temper or else your blood pressure goes up." Carly smiled.

"SHUT UP!!" Knuckles said. "I just want make sure Rouge doesn't get her theif hands on it and besides your just a cute girl making imaginary friends."

Carly smiles as she turns around to him.

"Well, that gives me a idea for a suprise for everyone who became my friends and have adventures with me." Carly smiled.

"What suprise?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." Carly smirked.

Knuckles just smiled at her thinking she's hiding something. Timon begin to smile with tears.

"Look at them. Knuckles is to shy to tell her how much he likes her. I know excatly how that feel." Timon said, then he begin to cry.

"I think you ate too much slugs when you were a baby." Mushu said, annoyed.

--

Later, Timon, Pumbaa, Bonkers, and Mushu were walking down the hall.

"Knuckles says he doesn't want our help fixing our ship but wondering around around and doing nothing while Knuckles sweats all the way makes me feel like a free loader." Timon said. "I've benn thinking since Knuckles is scratching our back maybe we outta scratch his back."

"It's itchy?" Pumbaa asked.

"That's just an expression!" Timon yelled.

"Sorry." Pumbaa said.

"We'll repay Knuckles for what his doing by winning the heart of that imaginary girl's heart." Timon said.

"We're comdians not match makers." Mushu said.

"I came up with this scheme called: Damsel in Distress." Timon said. "Here let me show you how it works."

Timon, Pumbaa, Bonkers, and Mushu got together and talked it over.

--

At the Master Emerald, Tito dancing with the radio while watching the emrald. Or is he? He then heard laughter.

"Who's there?" Tito asked.

Mushu came out smiling with his hands behind him.

"It's me. I'm getting bored of waiting for my ship to get fix. Do you wanna play tag with me?" Mushu asked.

Tito just stared at him until he kept dancing. "I got to more dancing and important things to do."

Mushu blew raspberries. "Tito can't catch! Tito can't catch me! Tito catch me! Na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na!"

Tito was laughing with an angery mark.

"You gonna be sorry you said that lizard boy!" Tito yelled.

Tito went after Mushu but Mushu sprayed him. Tito then fell on the ground with his tongue out. Mushu picks him up and puts him down.

"Whoa, he weighs a ton." Mushu said.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Bonkers came out.

"Good work, Mushu." Timon said. "Now I'll take over."

Timon takes out a black marker from the color box.

"Now when I'm through with him his own mama won't regonize him." Timon said, marking on Tito's face.

Pumbaa and Bonkers were shocked but Mushu just laughed.

"You take it from here Bonkers." Timon said.

"Right. Jeez, Erin's not gonna be too happy." Bonkers sighed.

Bonkers sprayed him with invisible spray. He then picked up Tito.

--

Carly was walking down the hall saying, "I hope everyone enjoys my suprise."

Bonkers, invisible, came out while holding Tito.

"Carly." Bonkers said, talking like Tito.

That suprises Carly as she screams.

"I switch sides." Bonkers said as Tito. "I'm fighting for Eggman and the villains."

Carly was a little confused.

"I'm going to take you prisoner." Bonkers held up Tito's paw making him fall, Bonkers panic and picked him up. "The restince is useless. The villains rule."

Carly put her finger on her face still confused. On the bridge, Timon, Pumbaa, and Mushu watch.

"Growl or something." Timon yelled.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Mushu growled two times. Bonkers was embrassed.

"This is ridicolous." Bonkers said.

He then moves Tito around and growling. Knuckles came from the elevator.

"Alright, Knuckles to the rescue." Timon cheered.

Knuckles turns around and sees Tito.

"What the heck are you doing, Tit?" Knuckles asked. "Carly?"

"Don't ask me. He jumped out and says some crazy things and then start dancing." Carly told him.

"Tito why do have make-up all over your face. Wait a minute! Does this remind me of something?!" Knuckles growled.

That's when Bonkers kept moving Tito around.

"Is that ballet?" Carly asked.

"I don't know." Knuckles answered.

Timon panic and gave a signal to Bonkers. "Forget it Bonkers. Run for it!"

Bonkers ran off with Tito saying, "This isn't the end, Carly!"

"I thought Tito was always seroius. But Erin's right, I didn't realize he was a secretly a partical joker." Carly said, then giggled.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Mushu sweatdropped.

"Unforantely, I think Tito came up in this round." Mushu said.

"Yeah and if he keeps up, he's gonna give Knuckles a compition." Timon said.

Timon, Pumbaa, and Mushu begin to laugh.


	3. Chapter3: Operation: MatchUp 2

**Chapter 3**

**Operation Match-Up 2**

Knuckles is carrying boxes but didn't notice Carly was carrying some that's when they bumped into each other.

"Oops. Sorry." Knuckles said, puts his hand on his head.

"It was my fault. I shoulda look where I was going." Carly said, picking up the boxes.

Knuckles puts another small box on Carly's boxes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but I'm a bit of a hurry. I'll talk to you later, Knucklehead, okay?" Carly said.

Carly ran off with the boxes as Knuckles watch put he notices a small box so he picks it up.

"Huh?" Knuckles said, opening it up to reveal a white/blue/red basketball charm on a silver chain. "Carly musta dropped this when I bumped into her."

--

"Guys, my new plan sure can do the trick." Timon said.

They were walking to an door.

"I'm afraid to ask what your plan is to Knuckles." Mushu said.

"Well it's still working in process." Timon said.

Timon, on top of Pumbaa, pushes a button to open the door. They saw Knuckles running off.

"Where's he going?" Timon asked.

Knuckles kept running until a door open when he passed by. He comes back and sees Carly trying to reach a light bulb that surround the sign saying, "Thank you, everybody!!"

Knuckles came in and called, "Carly!"

"No it won't be a suprise." Carly groaned.

"Why did decide to throw a party for everybody?" Knuckles asked.

Carly then smiled, "I know fighting evil can be exhausting so I thought you guys diserve to have a little bit of fun."

"It's not easy to put a party together by yourself, why don't you let me give you a hand." Knuckles told her.

"But you have to repair Timon and Pumbaa's ship." Carly said.

"It wasn't all in bad shape, I'm all ready done. I'm all yours now." Knuckles said, eye winking.

Carly smiles with a laugh. "Then I'll take you up on your offer."

"Great. What would you like me to, Car?" Knuckles asked.

"Let me see." Carly wondered.

Outside the room, Timon, Pumbaa, Bonkers, and Mushu were looking.

"Knuckles is doing pretty good on his own." Timon said.

"Then there is no need for us to get involve." Bonkers said. "Let's go."

"We can't leave yet. Your completely clueless when it comes to this stuff, Bonkers." Timon said. "This romance still needs a little push. And since I'm naturally, I'm gonna make sure Tails wins over that artistic girl. Game, set, and match."

Timon and the others walked in as Timon cleared his throat to say, "Why hello."

"Oh, Timon." Carly notice them.

"We were passing y when we over heard talking about the suprise party. If you don't mind, we want help out too." Timon said.

"Oh, thanks alot." Carly thanked Timon.

"Well, I'm not that sure this is a good idea." Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

Timon went on his shoulders and said, "We're repaying for fixing our ship, echidna boy. All we asking you that you and miss invited us to the wedding."

"What?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"Dou. Never mind." Timon said, then thought. _"Sees how Knuckles is so shy. I have a haunch he won't be anywhere near Carly while he's helping her."_

We see Timon thinking of Knuckles fixing the flowers then one half scene of Carly scared in the dark while the other shows Knuckles angery of it.

_"So we gonna a stage a black out. That's when me and Pumbaa make our move and make love of a helping hand." _Timon thought. _"After Knuckles and that artistic girl stand each other for a few seconds. I grantee the sparks will lighten up. I calle it gazen in the dark."_

We see Timon and Pumbaa push Knuckles and Carly towards each other as they gaze each other. That's when they hold hands and the lights come out and they are in a romance position.

In reality, Timon was chuckling at his plan which made Knuckles confused.

"Okay, you can help just remember to back off." Knuckles told him.

Pumbaa was holding the ladder for Carly as she put up the streamer. While Timon is holding the cor for Knuckles to plug in the stero.

"It's just as I supected." Timon said, turning to Pumbaa and Carly then to Mushu to give him the signal.

Mushu nodded and turn the light switch off.

"Let's move." Timon whispered.

Timon was grabbing something.

"Right." Pumbaa said, grabbing something.

They were holding stuff instead of Knuckles and Carly and they bumped into each other which made fireworks came out and a firework sign with Erin's eye wink and two peace sign position. The lights were turned on with Pumbaa and Timon laying on the ground knocked out.

"Are you alright?" Carly asked.

"Don't you two know it's dangerous to run in the dark?" Knuckles asked.

"Even the best plan can blow up on yah." Timon said, with eyes open to show the firework scene.

As Knuckles and Carly kept on prepairing the party, Bonkers and Timon were sitting on the table chairs.

"Are you ready to give up now?" Bonkers asked.

"I'm just getting warm up old buddy. No matter what it takes, I'm gonna make sure that true love triumps." Timon said.

"You shoulda let their relationship develop naturally besides they have a love-hate relationship so it's impossible 'till the time is right."

"My next scheme is so perfect fun it can't fail. All I want you is to disappear!" Timon yelled.

"But Timon..." Bonkers saw Timon glare at him until he said, "I'll do it."

--

Bonkers used the last of invisible spray and was standing next ot Carly, who was on the ladder.

"Hey, Car?" Knuckles called.

"Huh?" Carly wondered.

"Do you have anymore streamers for me to put up?" Knuckles asked.

"Go." Timon whispers from behind the corner.

Bonkers drops a hanky as Knuckles looked at it and picked it up.

"You dropped your hanky, Carly." Knuckles said, holding it to her.

"But that's not mine, mine's are cleaner then that one." Carly answered.

"Well, whoever this belongs to really needs to be dropped in the washing machine." Knuckles wondered.

"Hey, look. Something's in broder there." Carly points at the hanky

"T-I-M-O-N." Knuckles spelled.

This made Bonkers faint.

"Timon, I think you need this thing disinfected." Knuckles said to Timon.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Timon said, blushing in embrassment.

Later, Bonkers was looking away.

"I'm not getting involve in anymore of your hanky panky." Bonkers scoff.

"I can't believe that Knuckles keeps blowing up everything we give them." Timon said.

"For a comdey guy, you sure are clueless." Bonkers said.

At the window, Knuckles and Carly were looking at the window.

"It's look great, Car." Knuckles said.

"I never wouldn't finnished without you, Knucklehead." Carly smiled. "I really owe you."

"You don't have to thank me, Carly." Knuckles said. "I like being with you."

Carly gasp. "Ah, really? Me too, Knuckles. It's been fun working together. We make a pretty good team. Don't you think so?"

"I agree." Knuckles said.

When they were staring at each other, the others were watching.

"Well Timon, I say that your not turning up the heat unless you want to get burn again." Bonkers joked.

"I guess it's true, being a love comedy isn't my speacalality." Timon said.

"So that means our match-making mission is finally over, yet?" Pumbaa asked.

Timon got on Pumbaa and stired him.

"Not yet Pumbaa, those two sqaures need to learn to have a ball."

Timon, on top Pumbaa, hit Pumbaa causing him to hit a disco ball bouncing everywhere. It was going to Carly, as she screams.

"Carly!" Knuckles yelled, running towards her.

We hear a crash offscence and see the ball rolling. Knuckles was on top of Carly and he go up.

"You weren't, were you, Carly?" Knuckles asked.

Carly open her eyes and blushed.

"I'm fine Knuckles thanks to you." Carly answered.

Knuckles and Carly looked at each other as Knuckles blushed. He gets up and so does Carly.

"Sorry." Knuckles said.

"Oh, that's okay." Carly said back.

Knuckles turns to his side and gets angery at Timon, Pumbaa, Mushu, and Bonkers, who were smiling.

"Don't you have something else to do?" Knuckles asked, crossing his arms.

"No not really." Timon, Pumbaa, Mushu, and Bonkers answered and sweatdropped.

Carly was holding the disco ball and looked up seeing the rope is high. Knuckles, with his dragon wings, flew to Carly and flew her up. Carly turns to him as he laughed.

"You looked like you can use a left." Knuckles smiled.

Carly finally put the ball up and looked at Knuckles.

"It's lucky for me that you can fly." Carly said.

"I've been thinking..." Knuckles spoke.

"What is it?"

"Uh... maybe we can do this more often."

Timon, Pumbaa, Mushu, and Bonkers were watching this.

"Their're relationship is taking off." Timon said.

"Time to party." Knuckles said.

The disco lighten up and Knuckles and Carly were amazed.

"What 'till the others see this!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"It's amazing. Now we have to figure out how to get everyone in here."

"What do we do?" Knuckles asked.

"We'll bring all your guest to the suprise party, cutsie of the comedines of very cartoon." Timon said.

They put their arms on their chest. Later, they were walking down the hall as Timon put his hand on his cheeck.

"Let me see." Timon thought. "How gonna get the crew to the party?"

"Well, for starters we can promise you won't be there." Mushu said

They heard angery mumbling and see Tito looking angery.

"If I ever run into those clowns again..." He pause when he saw them.

They scream and they look nervous.

"You messed up my face and now I'm going to return the favor." Tito said, with his teeth drooling.

"Hold on, I can explain." Timon panicked.

Tito ran to the but Timon, Pumbaa, Bonkers, and Mushu ran off screaming as Tito chased after them. "Get back here!" Tito yelled. The four ran into the suprise party room. Tito stopped and the door open to him.

"It's pay back time." Tito said.

Tito begin to chew on them as they hit into the decorations and ruin the party. The door open to reveal Carly, Knuckles, Erin, Tails, Alyssa, Shadow, and Sonic.

"What've you guys been doing in here?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles begin to explain.

"Carly wants to do something speical for us, so she was going to throw us a suprise party. I guess it's off now." Knuckles scoff.

Erin glared at Tito as he said, "Whoops."

"Do yah have to cancel the party?" Timon asked Carly.

"Of course you don't." Sonic said. "We don't need any fancy decorations to have a good time, all that matter's is that we have is each other."

Carly looked at him and smiled. "Right, Sonic."

"Thanks for the party." Sonic said, eyewinking and thumbs up.

_"Great she likes Sonic now." _Timon thought._ "It's back to square one."_

We see streamers blowing from party horns. We see Bonkers's face being paint by Tito. Pumbaa and Mushu giggled and they have their faces painted. Amy came in her party dress.

"What do you think Sonic?" Amy asked. "Do you like my party dress?"

"You look gorgoues Amy." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese agreed.

"I wore this dress just for you. Now you can tell how pretty I look." Amy said.

Sonic just stared at her.

"I know you too stunded for words." Amy said.

Mina was singing the Best of Both Worlds as some were dancing. Erin and Tails were dancing until Ringo went to them.

"Dance with me, Erin." Ringo said.

"I don't dance well, Ringo-chan." Erin smiled nerouvsly.

Ringo grabbed her hands and pulled her as Erin strecthed out. Ringo swung Erin around, making her scream.

"RINGO-CHAN!" Erin yelled.

Tails just shrugged with a smile and sweatdropped. The Mew Mews were giggled about Erin's dancing with Ringo and so were some people.

On the table, Tito, Rita, Chris, Knuckles, Shadow, Alyssa, and Timon was sitting as Timon was talking.

"So there I was walking down the forest with no one with me. Then that's when I meet Pumbaa." Timon said.

Bonkers, Mushu, and Pumbaa came out and do scarey things with a chinese background. Everyone begin to laugh but Knuckles stopped and looked at Carly, who was at the window. So he went to the window next to her.

"Carly?" Knuckles asked.

That got Carly's attention.

"Oh. Hi, Knuckles." Carly greeted.

"It's not quite we excepted but the party turned out great."

"I'm glad everyone's having a good time."

"Oh yeah." Knuckles remembers something as he took the necklace, which was sparkling, out from his glove and gave it to Carly. "Here. You dropped this before. I polish it for you."

Carly gasp, happily.

"I hope you don't mind." Knuckles asked.

"I've wondered where this went. It was a special gift from Wilt when he gave it to me after his match with Foul Larry. Thanks a lot, Knux." Carly thanked him.

"I was hoping it would make you happy." Knuckles smiled.

Carly turns around to the window gazing at the stars.

_"Carly's certainly is speacial. I only wish I could tell her how I feel." _Knuckles thought, then spoke. "You so beau--" Knuckles paused as he blush and scream and turns to the window.

"It's true the stars are beautiful. I'm so happy right now I feel like staring at them forever." Carly smiled.

"So do I." Knuckles chuckled, embrassing and blushing.

The camera veiws away from the window and the Blue Typhoon ending this chapter.


	4. Chap4: More Knuckles and Carly

**Chapter 4**

**More Knuckles and Carly**

The team landed on a planet. All of them were looking around. Erin was with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai who were looking at some stores.

"These are beautiful flowers!" Kyoko gasp.

"Artistic!" Chika gasp.

"Oh, candy!" Amai gasp.

Erin smiled at them and walked off with them. Alyssa, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai were wondering around too as Alyssa drank some punch. Everyone else was enjoying this.

Amy was talking to Carly with Mina, Cream, and the other girls.

"So Carly what's between you and Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Carly told her.

"Well it's obivous that you and Knuckles liked each other." Amy said.

"Really Amy I don't know what your talking about." Carly blushed.

"Your lying." Amy said, looking away.

Carly shook her head hands at Amy. "That isn't true Amy. Knuckles couldn't be interest in me. I have a feeling he thinks I'm annoyed."

"Knuckles doesn't like you then how come you two are always together?" Cream asked.

"Yah, you hang with Knuckles all the time because you two are always fighting." Erin agreed.

"Forget about me and Knuckles. How's everything going between you and Sonic?" Carly asked.

Amy went down sadly as Carly gasp. "I'm sorry I shouldn't brought that up."

Amay begin to laugh. "Everything will be okay. Ringo gave me a love spell."

Ringo smiled with thumbs up.

"Ringo-chan!" Erin sighed, in fustration.

"I'll set a trap in and Sonic will be burning with love. And this time it won't fail." Amy laughed evilly.

Erin smiles and shrugs. "He's your sweetheart."

**(This is a little joke from Spongebob Squarepants)**

Amy runs off and goes do the trap. That's when Big and Merrick saw this and Merrick asked Erin, "How come you never help boys with our love problems?"

"I'm a toon girl not a miracle worker." Erin answered.

Merrick had a teardrop behind his head and sighed as Big looked confused but shrugged.

--

Carly is on a rock hill looking at the city which everyone is enjoying.

"What's wrong, Car?" Knuckles asked. "Why are you here by yourself?"

Carly turned around and saw Knuckles walking to her.

"Hi, Knux." Carly greeted. "Everyone is still happy that Sonic returned because he save the planet."

"I feel terrific working with a good teammates especially with you." Knuckles said.

Carly gasp and begin to blush. "I didn't do anything."

"Your wrong Carly. You find me and help you defeat Evil Cmara. Don't forget that." Knuckles said, then he turns to her face. "You don't feel sorry you found me did you?"

Carly gasp and shook her head. "No. I do feel sorry I meat you." Carly thought for a moment. "No, it did came out. I don't feel sorry I meet you."

Knuckles begin to laugh at her.

"I know what you mean. I'll see you later." Knuckles said, walked off.

"Wait Knuckles." Carly called going after him.

Carly went after Knuckles but she trips over a rope and falls over. Knuckles turns around and Carly on him. That's when Amy's trap spring push them up which made them flew up. They looked at each other and they fell in the water. They came out holding their arms.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm fine. I wonder what that was." Carly said.

They turned their heads and saw the full moon and they glazed at it with awe.

Erin, Merrick, Big, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Mina were talking to the little guys about this lake of love thing.

"You gave Amy another love charm?" Tails asked.

"It's the rockest one we have the couple dives in the Lake of Love and after words looks at the full moon. And they'll be together forever!"

"It sounds like Amy's going to see her dream come true." Cream said as Mina smiles.

"She can't fell this time. Amy even sets up so she and Sonic would fall into the lake the excat some moment the moon rose."

Everyone laughed except Erin and Merrick. Erin just smiled and sighed.

"So they must be together right now." Erin said, then thought. _"Finally! I don't have to see Sonic running away from each other any more. My dream has come true, too, Sonic and Amy together forever love."_

Erin turns around and saw Sonic.

"Thanks pal. That should hit the spot." Sonic said.

"Sonic?" Mina called.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

Erin's jaw drop all the to the ground. Her eyes turn x, she fell backwords, her tongue rolled to her mouth, her jaw went down to her mouth, and her legs got in the air.

_"Oh man. I thought they be together. Well I guess it's back to the old drawing board." _Erin thought, then her eye turn back when she wondered. _"If Sonic's here, then who's up there on the Full Moon of the Lake of Love?"_

--

We see Knuckles and Carly's backs and they still looked at the full moon. Knuckles and Carly giggled as they watch the full moon. Amy was mad when she saw Knuckles and Carly in the water and looked at the full moon.

"Everytime I found a way to capture Sonic's heart, he makes a laugh and get away. This is totally unfair." Amy then growled. "That trap was set for Sonic I wanted my romance and now that I have to see you two suckin' all over each other. This is outragious. Go find your own planet to fall in love on!" Amy then whines.


	5. Chapter 5: Erin's Story to Carly

**Chapter 5**

**Erin's Story to Carly**

After the gang leaft that planet, Erin was on her bed listening to Sk8er Boi as Chika, Kyoko, and Amai were playing goldfish. That's when she took them off when she heard her stomache growling.

"Man, I shoulda ate something on that planet." Erin said.

When she got out of her room, she saw Carly's room open and she saw Rafiki with her. Erin's eyes widen and she sighed, "Oh no."

Carly and Rafiki look and saw me.

"Rafiki, how did you get here?" Erin asked.

"I snuck in." Rafiki chuckled.

"Oh great."

"I'm just asking him a question." Carly suggest.

"Oh, okay. Then I gotta go, I'm getting somethin' ta eat." Erin said.

When Erin was about to leave, Rafiki's stick stop her which she smash into it because Rafiki stop her.

"Why don't you listen to what I'm about to tell her." Rafiki suggested.

Erin just groaned.

"I think you should take that as a "yes"." Carly said.

"Now, Carly. You said that you and Knuckles fell in the lake of love and you two became in love but you don't show?" Rafiki asked.

Carly nods.

"Then you must have a great future with him. You two might or might not be couples. It is hard to decide." Rafiki said.

Carly gasp a little. "Hard to... decide."

Erin's head pop up realizing what this reminds her of. Carly gets up with a sigh and walks off.

"Carly!" Erin called.

Erin jumped off from chair to chair and followed her. Erin looks for her and she found her in her room. Carly was sitting down on her bed and was talking to herself.

"I'm having problems. How can I love Knuckles, Naruto-kun is my boyfriend? I can't decide. It's so hard!" Carly yelled, she felt like she's gonna cry.

"Carly?" Erin called.

Carly looked up and saw Erin as she sat next to her.

"You haven't problems?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, how can I decide on two boyfriends." Carly answered.

Erin smiles. "I was just like you when I was your age. Just like me and Ed."

"I thought you two were still love-hate thing."

"Well, I tell you about it." Erin said. "You see it started a year ago..." The scene turns wiggle into Africa in the oasis and we see Erin waving goodbye to her friends with a smile but it fades.

_"After I said goodybe to my friend, my smile fade and I got my cellphone and talk to my boyfriend Tails."_

_"Hello?" _Tails answered.

"Tails, it's me Erin." Erin said.

_"Hey, Erin. What do you need?"_

"Tails, can tell someone about my secret to them if that's okay with you."

_"Who would that be Erin?"_

Erin got quiet for a second.

_"Erin?"_

"Hmm? Oh, can it be... my friend here where I am."

In Tails' workshop, he was on the phone with Erin and he was listening what Erin said and when she about a friend in Africa, he knows it's Ed. He really loves Erin and so does Erin with him so he smiles and said, _"Go ahead and it's okay. Besides I'm home so it's okay."_

"Thank you Tails. I love you. Bye." Erin smiled as she hung the phone up. "Okay, but I still have to be calm about this. Starting today or tomorrow I'm going to tell him."

_"That's when I got ready to tell him the truth in the afternoon."_

In the afternoon almost to dark Erin came out and had her hair down to her back with a red headband and wore a red long sleeve shirt with a rose in the middle, blue jeans, and red and pink shoes.

_"I breathe hard, close my eyes, and I got out my bone necklace Ed gave me from Valentine's day two years ago."_

She begins to breath hard, looks up with her eyes close, and she got out something. It was the teeth necklace she had since Valentine's Day two years ago.

_"I hold it, open my eyes, smiled, and run off fast."_

She hold it and she begin to open her eyes, smiled, and she runs off fast.

_"I ran past the plains to grassland to Rafiki's tree and I stopped when I saw Ed/ I stop and went in a tree."_

Erin was running until she saw Ed, she smiled and kept running. She stop and went behind a tree.

_"I heard him saying..."_

_"I like you too." _Ed said.

Erin gasp thinking he likes her back. She jumped out and saw Ed but she saw T. Ed and T paws touched and they both smiled.

_"But when I jumped out, I saw him and Ed with T and they both touch paws and smiled. I gasp and Ed saw me. I drop my necklace and cried with me teeth gritted and a fist. And I ran off."_

Erin saw this as the view moves towards her and she gasp. Ed looks and saw Erin. She drop the necklace, made fists, her eyes begin to make tears and gritted her teeth. Ed was about to speak but Erin just run off. Ed went after her and T followed but she was far behind.

Ed stopped and saw that Erin was no where to be seen. T stopped and saw Ed, he lowered his head and walked off as T followed him. Erin was running to the oasis, she ran to the waterfall, sat down, and covered her face on a rock and begin to cry.

"I thought he did." Erin whsipered.

The scene went to Carly and she said, "You were upset about this?"

"Mm." Erin nods.

"I left without saying goodbye. I told Pierre in the letter..."

_Dear Pierre,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I left Africa last night and my friends went back home after I left and told them. Please tell everyone I left except the hyenas because they can't know anything about this. I'll be gone until I change my mind. The treehouse is yours to stay._

_Love, Erin._

_P.S.: Look behind the paper._

_"Later, I sing At the Beginning by myself."_

Erin sat near a window and look outside as the wind blew. A piano played in the background as a female voice sing which is Erin's singing voice in the background.

Erin (in the background): **We were strangers starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

Back in Africa it was nighttime and Ed was alone and looked up at the night sky and the full moon. The moon had an image of Erin eye winking and smiling. A male voice of Ed's sing the background.

Ed (in the background): **No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start**

Erin is walking down the street with her backpack on her back and her arm holding her left arm. She climbs a tree and watch the stars shinging.

Chorus: **And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

Ed walked through plains and was sadly sighing. He looks at the puddle of water. Back at the cave Shenzi and Banzai were conceren about Ed's sadness while T just look down knowing she felt so sorry for the both of them. The both of Erin and Ed's voice are singing in the background.

Erin and Ed: **We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**

Erin and Tails walked together with Erin so happy but she is still upset about Ed. Tails is also feel sad for Erin but he just smiled for her as they both hold each others hand.

Chorus: **And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

Ed was with T as they walked together trying to be happy but Ed wasn't happy on the inside so wasn't T because she shoulda know that had happen.

**Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like a light in the dark  
Now I know that dreams will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

Erin was home again and she remebered how she and Ed became friends or show feelings.

_"That's when I remember the good times I had with the big guy."_

In Erinbubble92's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo: Erin and Ed are struck by Cupid's arrow. They had fun times together as they were about to kiss until Rolf stop them.

In Songs for the Hyena: Erin patted Ed on the head with a wink.

In Team Ally Grand Adventure: Erin grabbed Ed after he got scratch by Collector and he licked her that showed his feelings to her.

In Erin's Dragon Adventure: Erin was shocked that Ed got killed by Diaglos and got angery as she attacked him. When the temple was about to collaspe until Erin grab Ed and brought him out but was upset that he was gone but he came back to life and she hug him.

In To Err Takes a Human To Forgive Takes a Hyena: Ed was a human and she begin to like him until T tell her and Alyssa that she and her friends are hyenas and lions.

In It's a Hyena name Erin: Erin was turn into a hyena name Kamaria and Ed had spend time with her until he licks her again until he find out she's Erin. Then she turn back into human in front of him.

**And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

Ed remembers how he first meet Erin. At the first she was an annoying girl who is nice to him and laughs at his stupidiness but then he just figure she was just a nice girl who wants to be his friend.

**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end, I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

As the song ends, Erin and Ed were standing near each other not looking at each other in a background and sang the last part.

With Erin, she was on her bed with a lamp on and she was still crying looking at her scrapbook until she put it under her bed and turned the lamp off.

With Ed, he was near the cave until he step on something like a thorn. He looks down and sees a red, yellow, and white roses which has a red ribbon on it. He gasp, picks them up, and goes in and hides them with the hair strand from Valentine's Day and sits next to them, sighing.

_"That's when he came as a human again. I ran off from T when she and her friends were back and Ed found me in the old aparment. That's when this happen..."_

After the chase, the voice disappeared as Erin slowly look outside and saw them walking out. Erin sighed and look until someone grab her mouth and pulled her, making her scream.

Erin open her eyes to see someone in front of her. It was Ed as a human. Erin just looked away as Ed took his hand away from her mouth. That's when Far Away by Nickleback.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

"Ed, what do you want?" Erin said.

_"I came to say something to you, I haven't seen you for a week." _Ed said.

"Good, that will give me time to not forgive you for what you did."

_"Well, I didn't know you want to tell me."_

"And guess what you like my best friend more then me."

_"What?"_

"Oh don't dumb to me, I thought you did like me but guess what you don't because I'm a human and an weird."

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

_"You mean me and T are..." _Ed then realized what she meant. _"So you liked me?"_

"You liked me as a hyena but when you found out who I was you hated me again." Erin explained. "I liked you as a human but when I meet you as hyena I thought you were scary until I figure you so funny even on Valentine's Day two years ago."

_"But we were struck by those sticks."_

"Cupid's Arrow. I know but you don't like me and you like T because she likes you."

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

Ed lowered his head knowing what she meant and was right. Erin lowered her head.

**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**

"Ed, I do like you but it's so hard in front of Tails and you in front of T." Erin said. "And... I just want to say we can just be friends right after I said this to you."

Erin raises her head as her eyes form tears. Ed looks at her and then he said, _"I was gonna too."_

Erin smiles as tears came out and she begins to hug him.

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed**

_"That's when me and Ed..."_

Erin and Ed broke the hug as Erin kept having tears in her eyes. Erin blushed a little as her heart beat and so did Ed. Erin and Ed lean over and they finally and for all their years as friends... kissed.

_"Kissed?"_

_"Uh-hu."_

**I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**

They broke their kiss. Ed put something Erin's hand and she looks at it as Ed made a tongue out and he left. Erin saw the tooth necklace and after he left, Erin said, "Thank you, Ed."

The scene goes back to Erin with still some of the insturmental of Far Away playing.

"And that's the whole story." Erin said.

"Oh, I see." Carly said.

Erin hugged Carly. Unknown to the girls, Knuckles was half way seen. He just heard the story and he walks off.


	6. Chapter 6: Carly's Fly

**Chapter 6**

**Carly's Fly**

Carly is on the dock. She had her legs cross and she had one hand on her knee and thinking about what Erin told her. She feels okay with it as she begins to get up and a song came on.

Carly: **In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.**

As Carly sang, Erin was dancing as she hums but stops when she saw and heard Carly singing. Tito sat next to her by her leg. Tails, Mina, Alyssa, Merrick, Big, Froggy, and Bonkers came in to listen.

**Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,**

Carly begin to sang louder as she remembers when she and Knuckles first meet. Alyssa bend over her head on Erin's shoulder and they hold their hands.****

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

That's when the scenes show Carly and Knuckles's adventures. Then it shows Carly and Knuckles repairing the party for everyone. Knuckles gives Carly back her basketball necklace.

The scene shows them flying towards the Lake of Love and they watch the full moon while Amy yells at them but they ignore her.****

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

The scene goes back to Carly as more of the team watch and listen to Carly singing. Ringo hugs Erin as Erin rubs her head, smiling.

**Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,**

Without anyone knowing, Knuckles was hiding with his arms crossed and his foot on the wall as he listens to Carly's song. He looks at her without being sport. Carly then climbs down the dock and sits on a chair.

**Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.**

**And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,**

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Knuckles turns back to his hiding place and he smiles as a tear was on his eye. He then walks off. Bonkers, Big, Amy, Mina, Cream, and the other girls except for Erin cried. Tito cried as he blew his nose on Erin's pants leg. Erin glared at him as he smiles sheepishly and wipes off the snout off.****

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

Carly then begin to sing the last part as she saw Knuckles and herself in her mind having fun to each other. A tear came down her eye as she sings and everyone left her alone.

**In a moment, everything can change.**

Erin looks back at her and she smiled with a tear down her cheeck and walks off.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

**Chapter 7**

**I'm Sorry**

Knuckles was alone next to the Master Emerald. He was thinking about Carly's song. He stand up, cross his arms, and put his foot on the wall and another song came as he sings.****

Knuckles: **Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same**

Knuckles walks down the hall as he went to his own room. He then remembers that he and Carly made the party, fell in the lake, and her song she sang.****

_**Pre-Chorus:**_**  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**

He felt bad for argue he did for Carly and when he upseted her by a mistake. Without him knowing Carly was hiding and she was listening to Knuckles just like Knuckles did.****

_**Chorus:**_**  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:**

Knuckles then notice he made almost made a mistake or try to tell Carly she was so beautiful. Knuckles then begin to think about Carly looking at the Master Emerald and wanted to know if she wants to try it out but he said no.

**This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame**

_**Pre-Chorus**_

As he sings, Carly smiled with a tear in her eye and she felt sorry for herself and Knuckles the way they have been arguing too so she kept on listening as Knuckles singing.

_**Chorus**_****

Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry!

_**Chorus**_

As he song begin to end, Carly smiled knowing he felt sorry for her. She walks off with a smile. Knuckles then came out and saw Carly walking off. He smiles as he said, "She ain't so bad after all."


	8. Chapter 8: The Attacks

**Chapter 8**

**The Attacks**

Erin is in her room dancing I like to move it from Madagascar. Erin kept on dancing until she walks out of her room to go find Tails. Erin walks towards the hall with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai.

"I can't wait 'till we get back home." Erin said.

"Me, too." Chika agreed.

"Me, three." Kyoko giggled.

"And me, four!" Amai called out.

Erin giggled and so did they but their fun was ended when the ship got hit and Erin fell over.

"What the--?!" Erin said.

Everyone was falling over and hit the wall. Outside the ship, Eggman's ship was hitting it. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles saw this.

"Eggman!" They called.

"Hello, Sonic. Like I said I wasn't finished with you." Eggman called from a microphone.

Erin got up and ran towards where Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles along with Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Alyssa, Rukie, Kelia, Mikai, and Carly.

"Oh more surprises." Eggman chuckled.

The lasers hit them but they dodge them. Erin accidently trip and fell outside the ship. She hold her breath and she took out her helement which was pink and blue and had a air tank, pulled her hair, and put it on. She sighs for breath. She grabs Chika, Kyoko, and Amai and put them in a air bubble shape like an egg. They sighed for breath too.

"Now what." Amai said.

"I don't know." Erin shrugged.

Eggman's lasers almost hit Erin as she dodges them with the air egg in space but she felt light as a leaf.

"Man, this is ridclous. I feel like a leaf." Erin said.

Back on the ship, some of the heros came on deck and shot lasers and claws at Eggman and so does Eggman. Erin try to get back but she floating away with her guardians in the air egg.

"Whoa!!" Erin screamed. "AH!!"

Erin pushes the air tank's jet and she flew back but she got hit into another space ship.

"Ow! Now what?!" Erin yelled.

She looks and saw a giant black limo flying by.

"What's a limo doing in the middle of outerspace?!" Erin asked.

That's when robot tentacles came out and stroke Erin. Then more wrapped around her top. **(A/N) Kinda like when the Doom and Gloom Girls caught Sailor Jupiter.)**

She struggles to get out when her air egg slipped from her hand. Amai kicks it to push back toawrds Erin.

"Get off of me!" Erin said, struggling.

She got one hand out and grabbed the air egg.

"Erin-chan, look!" Amai pointed at the window.

Erin looks at the window and saw someone at the window. To reveal the Collector! He was smirking at her.

"You!" Erin growled. "LET ME GO BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT AND YOU'LL BE SO SORRY YOU EVER MEET ME!!"

Amai had an idea and chant. "Character Change: Sugar, Sweet, Yummy!"

A pepperment hairclip came on Erin's head. Erin smirk, grabbed the tentacles, and spins around to let the tentacles off the car. She throws them away in space and dusted her hands. Erin the holds her eye scotit and stick her tongue out. That's when a claw came out and grabbed Erin and the egg without notice. It pulled her in.

--

Inside the ship, Erin was on the ground without her helement on and under her hand is her air egg where her Shugo Charas are laying down. They woke up and saw Erin not moving. Amai opens the lid and she, Kyoko, and Chika comes to her face.

"Erin-chan, wake-up!" Kyoko called.

"C'mon, open them!" Amai called.

"Please get up!" called Chika.

Erin's eyes slowly opened and she saw Chika, Kyoko, and Amai's worried faces turned into happy faces.

"_Chika... Kyoko... Amai..._" Erin woke up.

Erin slowly got up and finally got up. She felt wiggly but got into balanced and focused.

"Where am I?" Erin asked, then realize what happen. "Alright you better let me out or faced the wrath of my FIST!!"

That's when the cell door open. She looked blankly and then into a suspiecous look on her face as she saw moving stairs on the floor.

"I'm not falling for that!" Erin called.

"Please, Erin-chan. You better see what he wants or he's coming in." Kyoko said.

"Oh no he ain't!" Erin said.

She stepped on the floor and she was pulled by the stairs floor.

Back with the others, Tails was firing at Eggman but he notice is gone and he looks on his right to see a limo ship. Tails made a glare and he said, "Sonic, guys, keep Eggman busy my girlfriend is in danger!"

Sonic looks behind him and saw the limo.

"I'll help you buddy!" Sonic called.

Sonic and Tails nodded and rushes off into the space. Knuckles saw Carly using her powers to destory the ship but she got hit. She almost hit the ground but Knuckles grabbed her in his arms.

"Are you alright, Car?" Knuckles asked.

"A little." Carly said.

They went back fighting as Amy hit his ship. Back with Erin, she was stopped and in front of the door. The door open to reveal the control room and a chair. Beside the chair was Collector's penciled fingered hand.

"Well, turn around and face me sicko!" Erin yelled.

Kyoko was behind Erin's shoulder, Chika's behind Erin's head on top, and Amai was just near Erin with the both of them glaring at them. Collector finally showed his face towards Erin, smirking.

"I've been waiting for since three months ago." Collector chuckled.

"Oh you bet you are waiting for me!" Erin said.

"Yeah!" Amai said.

"Why thanks Erin and Amai." Collector said.

Erin frozen in place when he said Amai's name.

"But... but..." Erin turns to Amai and she shrugged. "I thought you three can't be seen."

"I see them thanks to a little cat boy." Collector smirked.

Erin was confused until she remebered that young man name Ikuto. She slaps her whole face into her hands and said, "I shoulda let you three stay on the ship."

"Never mind that Erin. Let's get him!" Amai said.

Amai was charging towards him but he flickered his fingers her towards the wall. Amai got angery and was going after him but Erin stopped her.

"Amai, stop!" Erin said. "Just chara change."

A pepperment hairclip came on Erin and she attack him but his pushes a button making a sheild which made Erin hit into it and smush her to make an accordin shape. Erin got back to her shape and she was wiggling and birds were around her.

"Erin-chan!" Amai slapped her forehead.

"And a happy birthday to me." Erin said goofy until she shook her head. "Alright!"

Erin rolled up her sleeve and marched at him. He just put his hand under his chin and he pushes a button with another hand. Erin was about to hit him but a fork shape mechine hit Erin and shocked her and the hairclip disappeared. When shock stopped, Erin's hair is spiky.

"What the heck was that?" Erin said as she got shock because the static electricty and fix her hair.

"Oh this. It's just something to make you not use your powers for six hours." Collector smirked.

Erin summonds her sceptor but it didn't come out. Erin was shocked.

"Why you..." Erin was going to hit him but he grabbed it.

He pulled Erin to the ground. Sonic and Tails landed on the ship and went in. They into the main base which got Erin and Collector's attention.

"Get your flithy hands off my girlfriend!" Tails yelled, kicking Collector.

Erin got up and Sonic went by her.

"Erin, use your water thing but not on me!" Sonic ordered.

"I can't he block my powers for fix hours." Erin said.

Tails gasped as he kept fighting Collector.

"Well, let's take down this jerk." Sonic chuckled.

Erin was going to until her vision went moving around. She rubs her eyes with her arm and said, "That's funny why's everyone's dancing." That's when Erin's cheecks were red. "Why do I feel..." Erin's eyes closed and, in slow motion, Erin falls to her knees and collapse as Sonic saw this. Then back normal motion, Tails looked and gasp in horror.

"ERIN!" Tails gasp.

"What?!" Colector looked and saw Erin passed out.

"Erin-chan!" Chika, Kyoko, and Amai gasped.

Sonic came to her and picked her up by putting her arm around his shoulder.

"I getcha out of here." Sonic said.

But before Sonic left, Collector stop him by grabbing Erin's arm.

"She won't go anywhere until we go back to Earth." Collector said.

"Sorry, but I promised my friend I protect her." Sonic said.

In a fast speed, Sonic grabbed Erin and Tails, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai went after him. Collector just glared and whispered, "She will be my collection."

--

Sonic, carrying Erin, Tails, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai went back on the ship as Eggman left.

"Why did he left?" Sonic asked.

"He just took off for no reason." Knuckles answered.

Carly notice Erin is not moving.

"Erin-san!" Carly gasp.

--

Erin's room, Cream was feeling her forehead and took the tempature out of Erin's mouth.

"A 102 temperature!" Cream gasp. "She's staying in bed."

"How can Erin get a cold?" Knuckles asked. "In outer space."

"I guess when Erin's powers are block, her powers made her sick by the freezing powers because they are blocked." Alyssa explained. "I had the common cold when my fire power was blocked once."

"Let's let her sleep, I guess Erin will be okay." Cream said, holding Erin's hand. "Please be okay."

The others left except Sonic. Sonic came to her and he pulled a chair to sit.

"I hope your okay Erin. You had me worried on that ship." Sonic said. "Your my best friend and your so kind to me. I hope you okay, sis."

Sonic holds Erin's hand as she sleeps peacefully while breathing. Carly and Knuckles saw this and they walked off.


	9. Chapter 9: Evil Shadow Attacks

**Chapter 9**

**Evil Shadow Attacks**

Erin is in her room with a blanket around her shoulders and eating soup. She gets up, put slippers on, and went down the hall

"I really hate going to the bathroom when I eat soup to much." Erin said sickly.

Suddenly when she left a black figure whoosh through. It stop and look at a door. Inside the room, Carly was sleeping. The figure open the door and came in. Tails was turning on the system.

"Okay. Now to turn the system." Tails said.

When he turn on the system the alarm came on. Erin was walking out of the bathroom with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai until they froze in place, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Mina, Ringo, Amu, Bia, Big, Froggy, and Alyssa with Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai woke up, Tito, Bonkers, Mushu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Rita, and Runt startled in alarm, Ran, Miki, and Suu looked around want to know what's going on, Sonic and Knuckles heard the alarm with a start, and Merrick startled and looks around.

Carly woke up sleepily as she puts her hair up and put glasses on. She looks and she gasp and scream when she saw someone she knows. It was a hedgehog who had dark red eyes, a black jacket with red flames on the sleeves, black jeans, white gloves and black sunglasses. He's Evil Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hello Carly." Evil Shadow smirked.

Erin went to Carly's door and called, "Carly!". She gasp when she saw Evil Shadow. He saw her and did a Chaos Spear at her but in a flash something blocked her. The smoke cleared and it was Sonic who blocked for Erin, who got passed out. Evil Shadow was going towards Erin but Sonic said, "Hold ES! You mind telling me what this is all about?"

Evil Shadow raised his eyebrow and he just walked over to Sonic. Sonic then gets up and they fight only they had their hands holding each other.

"Sonic!" Knuckles called.

"Hurry, grab Carly and run." Sonic ordered.

Knuckles stopped as Evil shadow and Sonic fight until Evil Shadow punched him into a wall. Knuckles saw this until Carly stepped a little out of her room.

"Carly, what happen?" Knuckles asked.

"I woke up. Evil Shadow was there, he said something strange to me." Carly explained, scared.

Out of the smoke, Evil Shadow was coming out. Knuckles pushes the code on the wall, he grabs Carly, and he runs off with her as the door closes on them. Evil Shadow just use his power to destory it into a hole while Erin and Sonic passed out. Alyssa is running through a hallway as she looks at her wrist watch.

"Sonic, can you hear me? What's going on?" Alyssa asked.

"Sonic and Erin got hurt while fighting Evil Shadow. They'll be okay but it'll takes some time for them to recover." Cream called.

"Why are they fighting? I thought Erin was sick." Alyssa wondered.

"It's really confusing. For some reason, Evil Shadow was trying to attack Carly." Cream explained.

"So the Anti-Toons are the enemy." Alyssa said.

Cream got pushed by Amy as she said, "Don't even think about going after Evil Shadow right now. Find Knuckles and Carly and make sure they're safe. That's an order."

"I know what I'm doing. Nobody is safe 'till stop that jerk." Alyssa said, continuing to run.

Another blast came and Evil Shadow came in. He looks around but no sign of them. He picks up his controller and he pushes the control.

"Acsesing the proseticers entagers. Two red heat sensers located." the computer said.

_"Finally, I have you know Carly." _Evil Shadow thought, seeing Carly and Knuckles on the screen.

With Knuckles and Carly, Knuckles was typing on the computer.

"What are you doing, Knux?" Carly asked.

"If Evil Shadow is using his computer to hack our system then I can block it." Knuckles said.

With Evil Shadow, his computer turned off and this made him mad.

"I think it worked." Knuckles said.

Then Evil Shadow did it again. The camera points at Carly and Knuckles making them gasp.

"No way, he got through." Knuckles said.

Evil Shadow then ran still looking at his computer. We see Knuckles holding Carly's hand running through the halls as the doors closes.

"Hurry, Carly." Knuckles said.

As they kept running, Knuckles hold Carly's hand tight and Carly looks at him with concern. With Evil Shadow, he kept running until he stopped looked at the computer and no sign of Carly and Knuckles. Then there was a big boom which got his attention. That's when fire came out the wall and Alyssa came in holding her sceptor.

"Evil Shadow, pick on someone you own size!" Alyssa yelled.

Evil Shadow just smirked at her.

In an air vence, Knuckles and Carly are crawling through it.

"Why is Evil Shadow after me again?" Carly asked.

"Maybe the same reason again. It's possible he might possiblly try to do the same for Erin and Alyssa." Knuckles answered.

Carly gasp. "Oh no."

"Anyway, it doesn't matter who gave him the orders." Knuckles said.

"Huh?" Carly asked confused.

"Either way, Shadow isn't gonna give up until he finishes what he started. But I don't want you to worry Cosmo. I promise everything will be okay. Because if Shadow tries to hurt you, he'll have to get passed me first!" Knuckles said.

"...Thank you..." Carly said, with her eyes gleaming.

Back with Evil Shadow, Alyssa kept on fighting him. She keeps fighting him with the sceptor but Evil Shadow stopped and he use his Chaos Spear to the pipe and gas came out. She cover her eyes and saw a little that Evil Shadow is gone. Behind her is two Anti-Toons.

"Are all cute blond-heads as tempermental as you?" A familiar voice said.

Back with Knuckles and Carly, they run inot Knuckles ship.

"You'll be safe once we get in my ship." Knuckles said.

He puts Carly in the back seat. He begins to activate it and he looks back at Carly.

"Everything will be okay." Knuckles said.

Carly smiles. That's when an explosing came in front of them on the door. Evil Shadow stood there and looks at the ship.

"Hand that girl over now. I don't wanna fight you Knucklehead, but I will if I have to!" Evil Shadow said.

"Carly never have anything to do with you! Why are you after her anyway?!" Knuckles yelled.

"I'm not going to tell you. Now, move aside, or you'll be sorry." Evil Shadow said.

"Forget it, Evil Shadow!! I won't let you near Carly." Knuckles yelled.

Evil Shadow glared at him. "I'm warning you!" This made Carly scared and hide behind Knuckles seat. "This is your last chance, Knuckles. Give up _now_ or face the consequences!"

--

Back with Alyssa, she was talking to Evil Tails and Evil Erin.

"Well, what are you here for?" Alyssa asked.

"Strain your brain, and guess!" Evil Erin said.

"Are you helping Evil Shadow to get Carly?!" Alyssa yelled, angery.

"Bingo! You're not as dim-witted as you look." Evil Tails said.

"Why are you doing this?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm surprised you and your spaced-out crew mates haven't figured that out for yourselves! That girl Carly is a really artitst." Evil Erin smirked.

"I'm not kidding around, you two! You and Shadow can communicate, can't you?!"

"Mmm... Does that make you feel jealous?" Evil Erin smirked.

"You better call him know or wipe off that smirk of your faces." Alyssa yelled.

"No need to push." Evil Erin said.

She gets out her computer and calls Evil Shadow. "Evil Shadow, come in this is Evil Erin." But his computer's on the ground as he walks towards the ship. "Evil Shadow, is something wrong. Evil Shadow, why aren't you answering?! Evil Shadow... Evil Shadow! It's no use, he's not responding."

"I hope Knuckles and Carly are alright..." Alyssa hoped, worring about them.

Back with Knuckles as Evil Shadow comes towards the ship.

"Back off Evil Shadow, or I'll have to stop you myself!" Knuckles yelled.

"Don't be a fool! I'm too powerful!" Evil Shadow smirked.

"Yeah, well I've got my ship with me!" Knuckles growled.

He begins to fly the ship but Evil Shadow uses his Chaos spear to hit it which cause the ship to slid. Knuckles unbckles, kicks the glass, picks up Carly, and jumps off. The ship hit Evil Shadow and explode as Knuckles uses his wings to fly Carly up. Alyssa, Evil Erin, and Evil Tails heard this as Evil Tails looks at his computer.

"Something blew up in the hanger!" Evil Tails said.

"I get reach Knuckles and Carly before it's too late." Alyssa said.

--

With Evil Shadow, he got up and the sprinklers came on. He looks around and saw an entrance up ahead. Knuckles is flying up, carring Carly, and wears a red heat senser gear to see the red lights. Evil Shadow saw them and jump up which his arm touches the red light.

"Intruder alert. All red sensers activate!" The computer said, shooting lasers at them.

Evil Shadow dodges them as he runs on the wall. As Knuckles flew Carly up, Carly looks down and saw Evil Shadow coming.

"Here he comes." Carly said, scared.

"It's okay. Trust me." Knuckles said.

Carly looks at him. Evil Shadow keeps dodging them as he use Chaos Spear. Knuckles looks down the up.

"Almost there." Knuckles said.

Finally, Knuckles reach the top but he and Carly rolls over dropping his goggles and he hits a button. Evil Shadow was about to through but the door closes and he falls over to the wall. He looks up and glares even more.

"C'mon, Carly." Knuckles said.

He holds her hand and they run off. Evil Shadow burst up with his Spin Dash Attack. Knuckles and Carly saw this as it comes towards them. Knuckles pulls Carly and he covers her. As he comes towards them, Alyssa got in the away and uses her fire power to hold it. Knuckles and Carly looks up and saw her.

"It's Alyssa!" Carly exclaimed.

"Get out of here, quick!" Alyssa said.

She kept holding it as her feet slid. She then holds it and yells. "I've had enough of you, Shadow!" Alyssa yelled. She flings Evil Shadow to a nearby wall.

"I'll handle this." Alyssa said.

"Okay, you be careful." Knuckles said.

As Knuckles and Carly left behind a door, Evil Shadow got up and looked at Alyssa.

"Challenaging me was a big mistake and you gonna regret it, Alyssa." Evil Shadow said.

"I've always wanted to Evil Shadow-box!" Alyssa said, holding her sceptor.

"As you wish, little girl." Evil Shadow smirked.

He uses his Spin Dash Attack and bounces by the wall. Alyssa gasp with her eyes closed until she got hit by him causing her to flew to the up then down to the ground passing out as her sceptor rolls in front of Evil Shadow. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow as he steps on the FireIce making it disapear.

--

With Knuckles and Carly, they run into a wall which was a dead end.

"A dead end! We got to find another way out." Knuckles said.

There was another explotion which got there attention. Knuckles and Carly run to another room when Knuckles said, "C'mon this way."

"Please, hurry. Evil Shadow will be here soon." Carly begged.

"Sooner then you think Carly." Evil Shadow said.

They saw Evil Shadow's shadow coming up. Knuckles growled.

"Well, I guess this is it." Carly said.

Knuckles puts his arm in front of her to block her from Evil Shadow.

"Wait a second, Shadow. If you insist on getting me, you should at least tell me the reason why." Carly asked.

"I do have a reason." Evil Shadow said, as he come in. "But I won't tell you what it is."

He keeps coming close. Knuckles holds his hand on the lever.

"There's no point hiding from me so you will come with me!" Evil Shadow said.

"You don't have to do this... so stay away from me!" Carly said.

"You don't have to talk me out of getting you, so don't try!" Evil Shadow said.

"Say that! I WON'T LET YOU NEAR HER!!" Knuckles yelled, pulling the lever.

The door closes on Evil Shadow.

"Do you seriously believe a door can stop me?!" Evil Shadow asked.

"Maybe you not as strong as you think." Knuckles said.

Before the door closed, Knuckles frown turned into a smirk. Evil Shadow chuckled when the door closed.

"This is too easy." Evil Shadow said.

Evil Shadow uses his Chaos Spear but it bounced to him and hits him. The floor raises him up to the Sonic Boom Cannon.

"Evil Shadow fell right into my trap." Knuckles said as he pulled the lever.

Evil Shadow uses his Spin Dash Attack and the cannon fired him into space. Knuckles breathed hard.

"It's oaky Carly. I send Evil Shadow into space. You should be safe now." Knuckles said.

Carly smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." Knuckles said.

Knuckles hold his hand out and Carly took his. They look up and smiled at each other. With Alyssa, her wrist watch beep showing Ringo.

"It's okay, Knucky send Evil Shadow into space." Ringo said.

"Wayta go, red boy." Alyssa said.

"Where's Evil Shadow?" Evil Erin asked.

"He's gone now. Knuckles send him on a long trip into space." Alyssa said, getting up. "An you two are next unless you tell me what's going on?"

"You red head friend made a mistake, he's going after Carly because he likes her not us." Evil Tails said, as he and Evil Erin disappeared. Alyssa looks at them, disappearing, making a glare.

Knuckles and Carly runs up to the dock and holds the bars.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you so much trouble." Carly said.

"You don't have to apologive, Carly. You mean a lot to me and the only I thing I care is for you to be safe." Knuckles said.

Carly looks at him then smiles and he does back with a laugh. They walked off but a white light came making them back off a little. Evil Shadow came in the light with a Chaos Emerald but it disintegrates.

"This emerald is a fake!" Evil Shadow said.

"Let's settle this now!" Knuckles yelled.

He runs over with his fist growling but Evil Shadow raises his hand and Knuckles hit it and falls over to the steps.

"He's hurt!" Carly gasp.

Evil Shadow kept coming towards her but Knuckles got on his head about to hit it. Evil Shadow turns around and punches Knuckles to the steps as he falls down and passes out.

"What have I done." Carly said.

Carly then looked scared as Evil Shadow looks at her, smirking. Carly backs up as Evil Shadow comes up towards her.

"Let's get this over with..." Evil Shadow said.

Carly got scared as she said, "Stay away from me!"

Evil Shadow was going to grab her arms but Knuckles still weak grabs Evil Shadow's leg.

"Leave her alone. If you don't, you'll be sorry." Knuckles said.

Evil Shadow looks at him then smirk as he was about to attack him but Ringo came out and does her attack making him fall over. The team except Erin and Sonic, were up on the dock about to fight.

"All you loser can't fight me, I'm too powerful like Shadow." Evil Shadow said.

He jumps up and uses Chaos Spear to hit everyone. they dodged it but they fall over. Carly was going to run off but Evil Shadow grabbed her leg making her fall over.

"Gotcha!" Evil Shadow laughed.

"Let me go!" Carly said.

He pulls her and picks her up by her hand.

"LET ME GO! YOU LOSER!" Carly yelled.

"Chaos Control!" Evil Shadow called, holding an chaos emerald.

Knuckles saw this and he runs over to get Carly but they disappeared. Knuckles fell over after that. He gasp as he breathed hard. He then angery wacks his fist on the ground. The others saw this and looked at each other with sad faces.


	10. Chap10: Rescuing and Sacrficing

**Chapter 10**

**Rescuing and Sacrficing**

The ship lands on a planet and the others try to look for Carly on the planet. Inside the ship, Knuckles stands near the Master Emerald angery about what happen to Carly. Cream came in with Cheese to cheer him up.

"Knuckles are you oaky?" Cream asked. "You must be hungry right now. Why don't I make you something to eat? My mother taught me how to make the most delicious sugar cookies."

Knuckles just stood there until he spoke, "Just leave me alone."

"Knuckles?" Cream looked concern.

"Chao!" Cheese looked concern too.

"Just leave me alone. Don't you know it's all my fault I didn't protect Carly from that jerk." Knuckles answered.

"Your wrong!" Cream yelled.

"Chao, Chao, Chao, Chao!" Cheese yelled.

"That's not true Knuckles. That was an accident, you were saving Carly with all of your heart and I can tell..." Knuckles couldn't took it so he stops her. "Yes it is."

Cream stood there with her hand near her mouth. "But..."

"It is all my fault Cream! I couldn't save Carly from that jerk before he disappeared with her! Just leave me alone! I'm a disgrace to you all and I don't care if yah'll need me anymore!"

"No we need you Knuckles. We love you. No matter if we ask you for anything and your not a disgrace. You'll find Carly no matter if it's your fault or not."

Knuckles gasp and looked down angery and sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Cream said.

"Get out and just leave me alone with the Master Emerald." Knuckles told her.

"But Knuckles..." Cream said for a moment.

"I SAID GO AWAY!!" Knuckles yelled as he turned away.

Unknown to Cream and Cheese, Knuckles silently cries. Cream and Cheese looked down sad with tears and they walked off. Knuckles was just standing there still silently crying and with his arms cross.

_"Knuckles, please help me!" _Carly's yells in Knuckles mind.

Knuckles open his eyes and whispered, "_C-Carly? I hope you alright._"

--

With the others, Erin woke up and got out of bed without waking up Sonic and walks out. She comes out and she looked around.

"Where are we?" Erin asked herself.

She then sneezed which made her fell backwards. She gets up and said, "If I ever find that FREAK again, I'll give him a biggest black eye he won't be ever to see with two eyes for a year!"

Erin felt wiggly and she fell over but someone catches her. It was Sonic.

"Didn't your mom told you to stay in bed while your sick?" Sonic asked with a chuckle.

"Very funny Sonic." Erin laughed.

"How about you and I take a look around?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Erin said.

Sonic picked up Erin and he rushed off. Without them knowing, Knuckles followed them and the others saw them leaving.

"We have to follow them!" Alyssa said.

"I agree." Sally said.

Everyone use the ship and they followed them in the sky. Sonic and Erin looked around until they saw a castle that was in the middle of a dark place. There was lighting and organs playing.

"Okay, who's playing the organs?" Erin asked.

"Never mind about that I bet that's where Carly is." Sonic said.

Erin uses her glasses to turn into googles and she scans the place and sees two heat sensers in the castle.

"They're in there." Erin said, then she coughed.

Sonic puts Erin down on the ground but she fell on the ground weakily.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine." Erin answered.

Sonic holds her hand as he picks her up.

--

Meanwhile inside the castle, Evil Shadow kept trying to become Carly's love; but Carly still refused because she doesn't like him. "So Carly sweetheart, would be my girl now or tomorrow or the next day."

"Evil Shadow, as Erin would say to Evil Sonic, I wouldn't date or marry if you were the last person on earth."

"Don't worry I'll make it offical maybe a ring." said Evil Shadow holding a ring towards her.

"The answer is no!" Carly yelled.

"No? No?!" ES growled, but calmed down, "Oh, I get it, you're joking," he began to laugh as Heartless laughed along with him, but he stopped and glared at them, "What's so funny?!" The Heartless shut their mouths and ran off.

Dren: _**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Ahahaha**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Ahahaha**_

_**My funny friend**_

_**Don't make me bend in half**_

_**Don't be a card babe**_

_**Don't mess with Evil Shadow**_

Evil Shadow walked closely to Carly as she walked back.

_**Don't make me laugh so hard**_

_**That you began to ache**_

One Heartless held a block of ice as Carly sat down. She is still not happy for what they're doing as the heartless pushed the ice block with Carly on it.

_**Don't make me laugh**_

The Heartless: _**Hehehehe**_

Evil Shadow: _**Don't pull my leg**_

The Heartless: _**Hehehehe**_

Evil Shadow: _**May I suggest you would do best to beg?**_

Evil Shadow held her hands, pulling her close to him.

_**If you say no, Miss**_

_**If you refuse**_

_**This is your notice that I refuse to lose**_

Evil Shadow began to do the tango with Carly.

_**Say yes my love**_

_**And go with the winner**_

_**Believe me**_

_**That would be wiser**_

_**Say no poor dove**_

Evil Shadow danced with her closely towards the ledge of the iceberg, but he held her hand.

_**And you're a heartless's dinner**_

_**And Knuckles's the appetizer**_

Evil Shadow and the Heartless laughed, driving Carly crazy.

_**Get the picture?**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Ahahahaha**_

_**Or slap my knee**_

_**Ahahahaha**_

_**I'm no hyena**_

_**So Carly what'll it be?**_

_**Right this way to the Evil Shadow**_

_**Estate or write your epitaph**_

_**You choose your fate**_

_**Don't make me wait**_

_**And baby**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

Evil Shadow continued dancing with Carly until he threw her into a pile of snow. Evil Shadow laughed as Carly got mad, ignoring him.

--

Back with Erin and Sonic, Erin heard the song because her African Wild Dog ears popped out and she heard the song from far distance.

"Ugh! I hate that song!" Erin growled.

"What song?" Sonic asked.

"I heard that song from before it was sung by Drake and now Evil Shadow?" Erin then slap her cheeck. "I can't believe I just heard that song."

"Well, let's get Carly." a voice said.

Erin and Sonic turn to see Knuckles standing by a tree with arms cross.

"Knuckles?" Sonic and Erin called.

Sonic picks up Erin and he runs fast towards the castle as Knuckles followed. At the castle, Sonic was climbing up while Erin hold around his neck. Knuckles climbed up too with the shovel claws.

_"I'm coming Carly, what ever it takes I'll save you and I'm not going to let Evil Shadow harm you!" _Knuckles said.

They got to the castle balacony as Sonic puts Erin up first and Erin pulled him and Knuckles up. They sneak behind a wall and saw Evil Shadow holding Carly's hand, tightly.

"Let me go!" Carly yelled.

"You have a choice be my girl forever or else." Evil Shadow told her.

"You'll never have me not in a million years."

"But you'll only be alone... WITH ME!!"

Evil Shadow picks her up and takes her away but Knuckles yelled, "**EVIL SHADOW!! **Leave Carly alone!"

"Knuckles!" Carly gasp.

"You again?!" Evil Shadow glared.

Sonic rushed near Knuckles with Erin.

"And the hedgehog and that girl." Evil Shadow said, annoyed.

"Sonic! Erin-san!" Carly gasp.

"We'll save... we'll..." Erin then felt ichy in her nose. "ACHOO!!"

This cause Erin to fly up in the ceiling and on the ground.

"Save you." Erin said, snuffily.

Evil Shadow smirk at this.

"Erin maybe you should let us fight." Sonic said.

"No, I can... help." Erin said, getting up.

"You heard Sonic you shouldn't be fighting an Anti-Toon." Evil Shadow said.

Erin grabs her sceptor from her back and try to hit him with it but she fell over. Erin looks up and saw that her vision went weird.

"Everything is dancing." Erin said, rubbing her eyes.

"Then maybe you should stay in bed." Evil Shadow said. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

The chaos spear hitsErin but she pulls up her sceptor and it blocked it. Sonic rushed over and attack Evil Shadow as they fight each other. Knuckles went to Carly.

"Are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Carly said.

Knuckles grabs her hand and he was about to run off with her but the balacony pass was block by Evil Shadow's powers.

"No one is going anywhere with Carly." Evil Shadow said.

That's when everyone heard a thud and they saw Erin on the ground passed out.

"I'll finnish her off first." Evil Shadow said.

"NO! Erin-san!" Carly yelled.

Evil Shadow uses a force to push Carly and Knuckles away. Sonic tries to stop him but Evil Shadow punched him while walking towards Erin. Evil Shadow holds his hands up and he was about to do Chaos Spear until something hit the castle.

"HUH?" Evil Shadow yelled.

Outside the Blue Typhoon was attack the castle and it crashed in through the balacony. Evil Shadow just got up and he instead was going to punch Erin as his hand swung towards her but something grabbed his arm. He saw this and he looked at his arm. He saw Amai!

"Who are you?!" ES asked.

"I won't let you hurt Erin-chan!" Amai said.

"Why you...?!" ES yelled.

He was about to punch her but she dodge and she holds his arm and throws him over her. **(A/N) Like I said on the bio, she's STRONG for her size.)**. Evil Shadow got up and kept fighting Amai. Chika, Kyoko, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai watch this as they went to Erin.

"Thanks for helping us Rukie-chan, Kelia-chan, and Mikai-chan." Kyoko smiled.

"No problem." They said.

Amai kept fighting him as she dodges them until Evil Shadow grabbed her, punches her in the air and uses Chaos Spear to hit her sending her flying toawrds the Blue Typhoon, hit the wall, and the ground hard.

"AMAI-CHAN!!" The charas yelled.

Evil Shadow smirked as he turns around to get Erin but Sonic rushed foward and put him in a head lock.

"Carly, get Erin and run!" Sonic said.

Carly picks up Erin and run as the charas followed. Sonic pushes Evil Shadow and runs off. Knuckles gets up and then he thought, _"I know what I must do... use the Master Emerald's power."_

Back on the ship Sonic sets Erin on the wall.

"Where's Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

Carly got worried until her phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"

_"Carly put the Master Emerald in front of the mouth of the Sonic Boom Cannon."_

"Why?"

_"Just do it!"_

"O-okay."

Carly and the others put the Master Emerald in front of the Sonic Boom Cannon as Knuckles was in front of it.

"Tails, let Carly control the Sonic Boom Cannon." Knuckles ordered.

"Right." Tails said.

Carly was wondering what's going on. As they left, Knuckles takes out his Indianna Johnes like hat and puts it on. In the control room, Carly takes out the button.

_"Carly, when I call on the Master Emerald, fire the cannon on it." _Knuckles called.

"What about you?" Carly asked.

_"I'll be fine I know what I'm doing."_

Carly looks a little conern as Tails called, "Carly, fire the cannon on his commands."

_"Master Emerald, use your power to destory the castle and I'll be you power to help." _Knuckles said.

Carly gasp at what he said as Tails said, "Fire the cannon now!"

"Roger!" Carly said.

Carly was about to push the button but she stopped and she begin to form tears.

"Carly, I know this is hard for you and Knuckles but we need to destory it so no more Anti-Toons won't come to this planet." Alyssa called.

Carly then begin to cry.

"I can't do it! I can't do it! What about Knuckles-kun?" Carly asked, crying.

"He knows what he is doing, just do it." Alyssa answered.

_"Carly, do it! I know you can do it." _Knuckles called.

"I know! But you mean alot to me, I don't wanna lose you!"

_"You won't Carly you my best friend and the only thing I'll be with you is your heart and eveything."_

Everyone including Erin, who slowly woke up saw this. Carly then remembers the good times he had with Knuckles. "I know Knuckles. You are always a good friend and I... I... I love YOU!" Carly pushes the button and the cannon fired the Master Emerald with Knuckles in front. Knuckles screamed in pain as he stands up until he looks at the window where Carly is and he smiles at her as he disappears in the shine.

"KNUCKLES!!" Carly yelled.

The castle got destoried and in the white flash Knuckles was in the air saying, "Thank you Carly, I'll never forget you and I love you.". On the ground where Amai is, she opens her eyes and said, "_Sweet._". Then her head slowly got back down and her eyes closed.


	11. 11: Beauty and the Beast Ending

**Chapter 11**

**Beauty and the Beast Ending**

With the others some of them where upset and sad as the castle was destoried. The guardians, the charas, and Amu looked down sadly with tears, Bonkers, Timon, Pumbaa, Tito, Mushu, Rita, and the other animals looked sad, Ringo and other females cried, while the others like the Sonic Heros looked away and looked sadly. Alyssa cried as her charas hugged.

Erin just cried silently as she walked out and went in front of the Master Emerald. She saw Knuckles' hat and looked around to find Knuckles but no sign of him anywhere. She then saw Carly was near the bridge looking at the destoried castle. Carly turns around and saw Erin.

"Erin-san?" Carly wondered.

Erin walked towards her as Carly backed up.

"Erin-san, I know your mad at me but..." she was cut as Erin grabbed her hands and put the hat in them. "Here, Carly. Sorry, I looked for Knuckles but this is all I can find."

"His hat?" Carly asked.

Carly hugged it tightly and went on Erin's chest.

"Why does this have to happen? Why did he have to do this?" Carly asked, crying in grief. "Now I'll never see him again. He was... He was my friend. Oh Knuckles-kun."

Carly then fall to her knees crying as Erin's tear fell on the ground. The charas are watching them as they try to cheer up a little.

"Well, at least we don't see that castle anymore." Daichi said.

They laughed a little.

"That castle explode like the Fourth of July." Miki said.

"Let's go contragulate with our charas and our owners." Pepe said.

The guardians came out and Nadeshiko told them, "Hold it minna, now's not the time. We have another one, look."

The guardians, the charas, Amu, her charas, Bia, her charas, Alyssa, and her charas, looked. Erin turned around and saw Amai on the ground, she gasp. She walked towards her and bent down.

"Amai..." Erin said, quietly. "Amai, get up. Please, get up. It's over for now."

Erin try to wake her up using her finger to shake her a little. Amu came over and said, "Erin-chan, try to understand."

"Amu-chan, why isn't she moving and what's wrong with her?"

"She helped you and you gotta to be brave like Amai was. She save your life from Evil Shadow."

**I am not a child now.  
I can take care of myself.  
I mustn't let them down now-  
Mustn't let them see me cry.  
I'm fine.  
I'm fine.**

"You mean..." Erin then begin to cry as she picked up Amai. "Oh no! Amai-chan!"

Erin walks off and went to her room and puts Amai on her egg.

**I'm to tired to listen.  
I'm too old to believe:  
All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust.  
I try,  
But its to hard to believe.  
I try,  
But I can't see what you see.  
I try.  
I try.  
I try.**

Erin petted, felt Amai's hair, and she moved it away from her face. Chika and Kyoko hugged each other as they cried. The egg closed and Erin put her head down on the table and cried.

**My whole world is changing,  
I don't know where to turn.  
I can't leave you baby,  
But I cant stay and watch the sitting burn;  
Watch it burn.  
'Cause I try,  
But its so hard to believe!  
I try,  
But I can't see where you see.  
I try.  
I try.  
I try and try,  
To understand,  
The distance in between:  
The love I feel,  
The things i fear,  
I dearly say good dream.  
I can finally see it.  
Now I have to believe:  
All those precious stories.  
All the world is made of faith,**

Erin remembers the times with Amai; singing the ABC Sweet Song, character change, and eating sweets with each other plus making a mess when they eat. Amai is eating honey from a flower Kyoko gave her and Amai is watching chika drawing sweets for Amai.

**And trust,  
And pixie dust.  
So I'll try,  
'Cause I finally believe!  
I'll try,  
'Cause I see where you see!  
I'll try.  
I'll try!  
I'll try!  
I'll try-  
To fly.**

As Erin, Chika, and Kyoko cries, the egg glowed without them noticing. The egg open and Amai was floating and then she stretch with a yawn as magic spread out. She looks down and saw Erin, Chika, and Kyoko crying. She smiled as she pulled Erin's hair bang.

"Huh?" Erin looks up and gasp. "A-A-Amai-chan?"

Amai spins around and stops with a candy.

"Oh Amai-chan!" Erin smiles.

Chika and Kyoko notices this and they and Erin group hugged with Amai as the guardians, Alyssa, Bia, and their charas watch and smiled.

--

Back home sometimes later, everyone was having a good time but Carly was still upset as she puts the hat near her bedstand. Erin and Alyssa watch in sadness but Erin had an idea.

"Alyssa..." Erin then whispers in her ear.

--

Later, Carly was on her desk and looks at pictures of Knuckles and stuff from Knuckles he gave her. Erin sneak towards Carly and tapped her on the shoulders making her jump a little.

"What's up doc?" Erin smiles.

"Erin-san, don't scare me like that!" Carly told her.

"Sorry." Erin said, then grabbed Carly's hand. "C'mon, I want you to listen to something."

Erin lead Carly into a dark room with a tv screen on the wall. Carly saw Doremi with her piano, Hazuki with her viloin, Aiko with her harmonica, Onpu with her flute, Momoko with her guitar, Hana-chan with her accorrdin and Pao-chan, and Poppu with her trumpet. In the middle MajoRika, Lala, and the girls' and Erin's fairies watch were watching. Everyone was in the audience seats and were smiling. Alyssa puts a chair behind Carly and Carly sat in it. Then the Ojamajos begin to play there instruments. Erin came in and was wearing a pink long sleeve dress and her hair is in a ponytail and she begins to sing.

Erin: **Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Than somebody bends  
Unexpectedly **

Carly gasps when she saw a clip about how Knuckles and Carly first meet. Then Tails came in wearing a tuex and he begins to sing.

**Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast **

Carly begins to see the clips about how Knuckles and Carly begin there love-hate relationship and the adventures they had.**  
**

**Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will arise**

We now see Knuckles yelling at Carly and Carly hides and begins to cry. In her parodies, Knuckles kisses Carly. She then sees the pictures she tooken with them and the party they planned.

**Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will arise**

As Erin and Tails sing, the Ojamajos play the song louder and lovelier. Carly begin to smile as she saw more of the clips and she holds Knuckles hat and hugs it.

**Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong **

Carly then begin to cry and tears fall on the hat. Everyone was smiling and crying as Erin and Tails smile and kept singing. The clip shows Carly giggling while picking on Knuckles as he yells at her.****

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

Erin and Tails begin to hold hands and got close. The Ojamajos, MajoRika, Lala, and the fairies begin to have tears. Chika, Kyoko, Amai with a cast on her arm, Rukie, Kelia, Mikai, Alyssa, and Shadow smiled. Alyssa and Shadow begin to kiss.

**Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast**

As the song ends with another "**Beauty and the beast**", Tails and Erin kissed and Naruto came to Carly and she smiled as they kissed. In Carly's mind, Knuckles comes towards her and they kissed as Carly's tear fell.

_"I love you Carly/Knuckles." _They whispered together ending the story.


End file.
